


hearts beating fast (let's make this moment last)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: (with the possibility of plot following lol), Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Operation Javier, Pre-Resident Evil 4, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and chris's big dumb crush, bit of a size kink, pre-existing kreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Suddenly there was an arm thrown over Leon's shoulders, a muscular body close to his side. “Sorry I’m late,” the man said, as he leaned in. When he registered that Leon had been talking with someone he smirked, arching an eyebrow. “Oh, we’re having company?”For a second Leon seemed to tense, but then the smile returned, more tentative this time. “Chris, meet Krauser. Krauser, this is Chris Redfield.Krauser,” he groaned, something between pleased and exasperated as Krauser had completely ignored the conversation and instead sunk his teeth under Leon’s ear, into the smooth skin of his neck. Weakly Leon swatted at him, pulling back a little. “C’mon, keep it in your pants for a second. Chris hasn’t agreed to anything.”“Oh, he hasn’t?” Krauser asked, but he looked only amused when he glanced up. “He will. Won’t you?” he addressed Chris directly, already running a palm up Leon’s chest, all the way to his neck. “You’re looking at him like you’re starving. And I’m not greedy, I can share.”-Or the one wherein Chris gets invited in for a threesome. The clever thing would’ve been to refuse, knowing his unrequited, helpless feelings. But then again, he’s just a man.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser/Chris Redfield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	hearts beating fast (let's make this moment last)

**Author's Note:**

> so, technically this is a part of a bigger thing that Tatsueli and I have been planning for like a year :’D but as for now, it’s only a PWP with minimal plot. I’m still hoping that one day we’ll get the actual plotty aspects written, too, but no promises! 
> 
> in the meantime, enjoy the first porny installment of the series :’D it's not much else than a pwp.

Nervously Chris tugged at the collar of his shirt, fidgeting a little as he took in his surroundings. He didn’t really do this a lot, pick guys up from clubs, and he always felt sort of out of place. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his abilities to do it. He knew people found him attractive and charming, and he’d never had any problems finding someone when he wanted to. Yet somehow it didn’t… it didn’t feel like _him_. Claire would’ve told him he was too much of a giant marshmallow, deep down inside beneath all the bravado, and the mere thought of what his sister would definitely tell him made Chris snort out a laugh.

Squaring his shoulders Chris pretended like nothing was wrong, making his way to the bar to get himself a drink. Maybe he’d find someone attractive there, and could buy them a drink as well, to get the ball rolling. So he made his way through the crowd, and he was only a couple of steps away from his goal when he spotted someone familiar.

Was that _Leon_?

Chris hadn’t expected to run into anyone he knew here, so for a second he simply froze in surprise. Then the man in question turned to glance over his shoulder, as if he sensed he was being stared at, and immediately a bright grin appeared on his face. “Chris? What are you doing here?” he asked, motioning for Chris to come closer.

And of course Chris went. Suddenly his heart was thudding in his chest, and he couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of hope. He’d always thought Leon was gorgeous, all wide shoulders and lean muscles, those honest-to-god _mesmerizing_ blue eyes like the cherry on top. Chris could’ve sworn he’d never met anyone as stunning in his _life_. And finding Leon here? Maybe he did have a chance. Maybe he _could_ hit on him and see where it’d lead?

“You alone?” Leon asked, as Chris hadn’t answered his previous question at all, only muttered out a greeting. He was sitting on one of the high barstools, but turned to face Chris as soon as the older man came to a halt next to him. 

“Hopefully not for long,” Chris answered, inwardly grimacing only a little at how lame the line sounded. Where had all of his suave and smooth lines gone when he needed them the most? “You?” he asked in turn, trying to make it obvious how he was checking Leon out, let his gaze roam over those long legs and to Leon’s hips, all the way up his chest. 

Obviously Leon did notice, as he slowly licked his lips, returning the long look. In the four years they’d known each other, there had always been some vague tension brewing between them, but before this neither of them had actually acted on it. They’d met often enough at whatever parties, barbecues and movie nights Claire had dragged them both to, but that was about it. Didn’t mean that Chris hadn’t been secretly nurturing his feelings and hoping there might be more, one day.

Leon already opened his mouth to reply, but then suddenly there was an arm thrown over his shoulders, a muscular body close to his side. “Sorry I’m late,” the man said, only having eyes for Leon, as he leaned in and shamelessly pressed right against him. Only then he registered that Leon had been talking with someone, but it didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest. Instead he just smirked, arching an eyebrow. “Oh, we’re having company?”

For a second Leon seemed to tense, but then the smile returned, more tentative this time as he looked straight at Chris. “Chris, meet Krauser. Krauser, this is Chris Redfield. _Krauser_ ,” he groaned, something between pleased and exasperated as Krauser had completely ignored the conversation and instead sunk his teeth under Leon’s ear, into the smooth skin of his neck. Weakly Leon swatted at him, pulling back a little. “C’mon, keep it in your pants for a second. Chris hasn’t agreed to anything.”

“Oh, he hasn’t?” Krauser asked, but he looked only amused when he glanced up, meeting Chris’ eyes with his own. “He will. Won’t you?” he addressed Chris directly, already running a palm up Leon’s chest, all the way to his neck. “You’re looking at him like you’re starving. And I’m not greedy, I can share.”

Truth to be told, Chris was already hopelessly turned on. He was stunned and confused, he was vaguely disappointed that Leon seemed to already be with someone and that he wouldn’t get to take him home with him. But at the same time he was _so goddamn horny_ , and already watching the man - Krauser - run a large palm over Leon’s chest made Chris’ brain short-circuit with the sheer _want_ to get to do that too.

Krauser seemed to notice that, as he leaned in to speak directly into Leon’s ear, even though he made sure to speak loud enough for Chris to hear. “I always thought you’d look gorgeous on two dicks at once. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He grinned. “You’d _love_ that. Fucked so full. Nearly splitting in fucking half.”

Truth to be told, Chris expected pretty much any other reaction from Leon than what happened. Leon made a low, almost whining sound in the back of his throat and shamelessly sized Chris up with his darkened gaze, as if he was indeed imagining how that would be. He shuddered visibly, licked his lips, and nodded almost hastily. “Y-yeah. _Hell yes_.”

Easily Krauser used the hold he had of Leon to heave him upright, his arm still tucked securely around the blond as he turned to guide him towards the exit. Chris stood there like frozen on the spot, staring after the two, but it only took a few seconds before Krauser looked over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow at Chris. “You coming or what?”

Automatically Chris glanced at Leon for confirmation, and the smile he got was surprisingly soft, definitely genuine. “C’mon, Chris. It’ll be worth it,” he promised, and truth to be told, that was more than enough for Chris to get moving. Already the mere thought that he’d get to _touch Leon S. Kennedy_ was a fucking dream come true, and Chris was not going to pass by such an once in a lifetime opportunity. Even if this all felt unreal, still. Things like this didn’t happen in his life. They just didn’t. 

Except now they apparently did, Chris reminded himself as he trailed after Leon and this Krauser guy.

*

They ended up in a motel room, all three of them, and the door had barely closed behind them when Krauser already pulled Leon’s shirt off him, as if he wasn’t going to waste a single second. And honestly, Chris couldn’t blame him. Of course he’d always known Leon was gorgeous but seeing him half-dressed like that, the blond strands of hair messed up and what seemed like miles of bare skin to stare at? Fucking _spectacular_.

“C’mon,” Leon laughed, pushing Krauser’s chest a little, a teasing smirk like stuck on his lips as he eyed the two larger men. “How is this fair? Take your shirts off, both of you.” There was something so commanding in his tone that Chris moved before his brain had even given him the go-ahead.   
Krauser seemed to tense on instinct, but then he was stripping off his shirt, too, a sort of a lopsided smirk appearing on his face. “Since when are you the one barking orders here?” he asked, a hint of seriousness laced into the amusement in his tone. 

“Since you’re so unbearably slow,” Leon shot back immediately. “Some of us want to get down to business.” As if to show Krauser what he meant he stepped closer to Chris, and although he ran both his palms down Chris’ bare chest towards his waist he kept his gaze directed at Krauser throughout it all. 

As much as he tried to play it cool, Chris couldn’t hold back the low breathy sigh that escaped him, a shiver going through him at the touch. It pulled Leon’s attention to him, and immediately another shudder shot through Chris at the way those blue eyes were looking at him, pupils dilated. “You like that?” Leon asked, a grin dancing on his lips. “Let’s see where else you like being touched.”

As soon as the words had left him Leon popped the button of Chris’ pants, easily undoing the zipper. Chris knew what would follow, knew to expect it, but when his pants were out of the way and Leon laced warm fingers around his already hard dick, Chris sort of forgot how to breathe. Fucking hell. Leon was touching him. _Leon_. Touching _him_.

Then there was hot breath on Chris’ neck, Leon’s lips hovering over soft skin before he gently scraped his teeth over the spot. He kept slowly jerking Chris off, and it was so distracting that Chris needed a whole moment before he realized that _he could be touching, too_ , and eagerly he set to work on Leon’s jeans.

Chris’ world narrowed down onto just Leon as they worked together to get properly naked, and when Leon urged him onto the bed he went willingly until he was sitting propped against the headboard, Leon practically on his lap. There was kissing, there was groping, and Chris was already telling himself that this was the best decision he’d ever made in his _life_.

“I think that’s enough,” Krauser’s rough voice cut in, and while it kind of startled Chris, Leon seemed to have been expecting it as he just turned his head, grinning at the other man from over his shoulder. He didn’t say anything, didn’t move from where he was practically perched on Chris’ lap, and only raised an eyebrow as if in a challenge. 

Krauser read him like an open book, laughing low and throaty, as he stepped closer and grabbed Leon’s arm. He pulled him up and off the bed and close to himself until he could kiss him roughly, demandingly, like he owned him. “Now what have you got for me?” He smirked as soon as the kiss broke, pushing Leon’s shoulder a little to make him sink down on his knees. 

Resisting only for show, at least judging by the matching grin on his face, Leon went down easily enough. Krauser’s pants had been tugged down to mid-thigh as he’d been touching himself, his dick already fully hard and waiting. He grabbed the base himself, rubbing the tip of his cock against Leon’s cheek. “Work your magic, comrade,” he said, something like amusement in his tone, “show our guest how far you can take it.” 

As if he was considering it, Leon didn’t immediately do as he’d been told, but instead tilted his head so he could run his lips along the full length of Krauser’s erection. He used his tongue generously, never minding the traces of saliva that escaped from the corners of his mouth. Krauser already only had eyes for Leon, his pupils dilated and his gaze fixed right on him. 

Then Leon took the tip of Krauser’s cock between his lips, hollowed his cheeks, and although Chris couldn’t see what exactly he was doing he did very well notice the way it affected Krauser. The man moaned, almost lost his stance, and had to reach out to grab the dresser beside them for support not to lose his balance completely. “Jesus _fuck_ Leon,” Krauser rasped out, “the things you can do with that tongue.”

With his free hand Krauser grabbed a hold of Leon’s head, tangled his fingers into Leon’s hair, and used the grip to pull him in. There was nothing hesitant about it, nothing gentle or careful, as he practically yanked Leon in. 

The cry that escaped Leon was muffled with how much dick he had in his mouth but he didn’t resist, not even though the movement made him cough, his gag reflex kicking in. There were tears beading in the corners of his eyes, and he worked his jaw to relax it, barely in time for the next time Krauser yanked his head in. 

It was clearly audible how much Leon was gagging, how he had to work on even getting any air into his lungs, and Krauser seemed to be feeding off of it, relishing in every low whimper that fell from Leon. At least he never eased up at all, but kept the movements up, kept on fucking Leon’s throat like he was just a toy to be used. 

On the bed, Chris was watching the scene unfold in front of himself, unable to move even a muscle to do _anything_. His eyes were fixed on Leon, too, how his lips were stretched around Krauser’s admittedly quite impressive erection, how he kept gagging and still moved down willingly until his nose was nearly brushing Krauser’s belly. A few times he held his hand out and grabbed Krauser’s hip, as if to keep him from really making him choke on cock. 

Chris felt almost guilty and wanted to stop that, but _he_ was the outsider here. He was the one who could be thrown out anytime, because he was just there out of the good will of both Leon _and_ Krauser. And despite the tinge of worry, he liked the show. The sounds Leon was making, the way he seemed to be fucking urging Krauser on, how he was clearly getting off on this too… Chris felt his heartbeat pick up, his throat go dry, and _he had never been harder in his life_.

So even despite the tinge of guilt somewhere in the back of his head he laced his fingers around himself and stroked himself quick and hard, imagining that it was _his dick_ on Leon’s tongue, that it was _him_ Leon was looking up at through his eyelashes, that he was the one who got to do all of that. 

Finally, Krauser grunted deep in his throat and used his hold of Leon’s head to pull him off entirely. “I think we’re neglecting our guest,” he said, voice barely wavering even with the state he was in. He dug his thumb into Leon’s mouth, spread saliva along his lower lip as he smirked down at him. “Go on. Let him get you all nice and ready for me.” Then he looked up at Chris, arching an eyebrow at him. “Sit closer to the headboard. Lean back against it.”

It felt like his heart was drumming in his throat with how the nervousness spiked, and Chris hoped that none of it showed. As instructed, he settled back against the headboard of the bed, leaning comfortably against the pillows behind him. Thankfully he wasn’t given any time to feel awkward about it as Leon was already moving closer, walking forward on his knees until he was straddling Chris’ thighs. This time Chris’ heart stopped the frantic beating, stilling for a moment, as having Leon this close in all of his naked glory was something Chris couldn’t believe was actually happening. Again.

Carefully he placed his palms on Leon’s hips, gently urging him closer. Almost as an answer, Leon leaned in and kissed him, slow and downright filthy, just the right thing to make him forget all about the nervousness. And although he could still distantly taste Krauser on Leon’s tongue, he forgot all about him for a second, and almost startled when suddenly Krauser spoke up. “Hey, Redfield. Here.”

A bottle of lube fell onto the mattress next to Chris, just in reach, and when he looked at Krauser over Leon’s shoulder the man just smirked, that typical cocky smirk of his. “Get him ready,” he ordered, in a tone Chris would’ve found annoying had he not been distracted with the way Leon was scraping his teeth over his pulse point. Right now it was just hard to focus, and he barely heard Krauser’s voice as he added “Use a lot of lube. _I’m_ not easy to take.”

Leon apparently did register the words though, as he laughed hoarsely against Chris’ neck. “Cocky much? You’re not _that_ impressive. Did you even look?” as he spoke he laced his fingers around Chris’ dick, giving it a couple of slow strokes. “He’s as big as you.”

The touches made it even more difficult for Chris to focus on anything but by god he had never in his life wanted anything as much as he wanted to be inside Leon _right the fuck now_. So he grabbed the lube, quickly uncapping it so he could coat his fingers liberally in the slippery substance. It seemed that Leon had been waiting for it already, as he spread his thighs a little further, pressed his face into Chris’ neck as soon as the first two fingers slid right in.

“You don’t need to be gentle,” Leon practically whispered into Chris’ ear, making Chris feel like they were the only two people in the room. For a split second he let himself be lost in the thought, allowed himself to fantasize about how it would be if it indeed was just the two of them, no one else. And as he had Leon shaking above him, mouth parted to let ragged breaths through, it was all too easy to get lost in the fantasy.

“Go for a third one,” a low voice cut into his dream world, and Chris was reminded of Krauser’s presence again. He glanced over Leon’s shoulder at Krauser, who was sitting in the wide armchair, slouched down comfortably, his legs parted as he was stroking himself while watching the show. Judging by the grin on his face he was enjoying himself, and he arched an eyebrow at Chris as if challenging him. “C’mon, Redfield. He’s gonna take both of us in a second. You really want to fuck up the prep so he’ll split apart?”

“Not gonna lie,” Leon continued before Chris could even get a word in edgewise. “I could really do without the trip to the ER.” He was smiling as he pressed his forehead against Chris’, even took the time to kiss him slow and deep. When they parted he shifted so that he could move, arching his back so that he was practically fucking himself down onto Chris’ fingers.

Determined, Chris set out to not only stretch Leon the best he could but also to push him as far as he could with only his fingers. All too soon Leon was shivering above him, gasping for air with his eyes closed, incoherently asking for more of the sensations. And that although Chris had intentionally avoided touching his prostate too much, just to drag the moment on the best he could.

Finally Krauser was the one who snapped first. He got up from his chair and approached them, got on his knees on the bed to move closer until he was right behind Leon. He grabbed Chris’ wrist and pulled his hand back, before taking a hold of Leon’s hips, the grip so tight he was probably going to leave finger-shaped bruises behind. Wordlessly he guided Leon up, and Leon went pliant, allowing himself to be manhandled until he was positioned perfectly, Chris’ cock pressed against his rim.

Chris truthfully had no time to prepare before Krauser yanked Leon down, all the way until Leon’s ass was flush against Chris’ hips. There was enough lube and the prep had been thorough enough that it didn’t hurt, neither one of them, but Leon cried out at the intensity of the penetration, head thrown back against Krauser’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” was the only thing Leon managed to get out, before he was being moved. Krauser used the grip he had of Leon’s hips to make him pick up a steady pace, controlling every single movement. Leon certainly didn’t mind, only squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, his breaths getting more shallow and ragged with every passing second. There was a gorgeous flush to his cheeks, sweat beading on his forehead, and after that one single ‘fuck’ he barely got out garbled, half-formed words. 

And Chris couldn’t help but touch. He ran his palms down Leon’s chest, to his sides, to his trembling thighs, and it was the best thing he’d ever done. Not only was he allowed to touch but he was _inside_ of Leon, he was the one who was making Leon all but beg for more, and holy fucking hell this was beyond his wildest fantasies.

“Keep moving,” Krauser practically growled into Leon’s ear, giving his ass a slap as he let go of his hips. Instead he moved his hand to run his fingers along Leon’s stretched rim. For a moment he kept exploring, until he grunted a rough “Still.” and immediately Leon stopped in his tracks. It was obvious it took a lot from Leon to hold himself in place, and with a whimper he pressed his face closer to Chris’, nose brushing against his cheek. 

There was nothing hesitant in the way Krauser slid his slicked fingers up, pushing two of them into Leon alongside of Chris’ cock. The added stretch made Leon moan and his hips twitched with the need to move, but obediently he kept still, didn’t move an inch although his thighs were straining with the effort. He grabbed Chris’ shoulders for support, holding on almost knuckles white, and Chris answered by bringing his own hands to Leon’s waist to support him. Not that he had all that much strength to share, he was barely hanging on to his own self control, the need to snap his hips up and fuck into Leon strong like nothing else.

For a moment Krauser kept shallowly thrusting his fingers in and out, before he added a third one. His hands were so big that the stretch was already considerable, but it was going to get even more intense when he’d finally get his dick inside. Finally he just laid a palm against Chris’ cock, fingers aligned with it, and leaned in to breathe into Leon’s ear “Move.”

And Leon did.

Only Krauser was in control, playing them both like fiddles, manipulating the moment the way he pleased. Thankfully their interests aligned for now, all of them chasing the same high, and neither Chris nor Leon had any objections in letting him take the lead. The way Leon’s body was tightening and adjusting around him was driving Chris nearly insane, and he barely even registered it when Krauser pulled his hand back and instead lined himself up.

A strangled cry tore its way from Leon’s throat when Krauser finally started to push in, and he stilled in his movements. He was still holding on to Chris’ shoulders and let his head fall downwards, buried his face into Chris’ neck as he tried to get a hold of himself. His breath was hot on Chris’ skin and Chris just kept stroking Leon’s sides soothingly, as much as the intense pressure made him feel like he was going to tip over the edge right then and there.

At first Krauser took it slowly, but then apparently his patience snapped as he practically slammed the last couple of inches in. He was practically sitting on Chris’ thighs by now, Leon between them, shaking like a leaf as he didn’t know how to handle the sensations coursing through him. “W-wait,” Leon gasped out, his blunt fingernails digging into Chris’ skin as he grasped for support. “S-slow.”

“You can take it,” Krauser practically purred into Leon’s ear, and didn’t wait for a response before grabbing Leon’s hips again. Once more he guided Leon up, setting the pace for him, and he was practically the one who made it happen as Leon’s legs were shaking too much for him to properly be able to move himself.

If it had been up to Chris, he would’ve slowed down, would’ve given Leon the time he needed to adjust. Leon’s eyes were screwed shut tight, his mouth hanging open, an intense flush on his cheeks and his chest heaving with ragged breaths. He was obviously more than overwhelmed, unable to process all of this, and the way he was damn near whining in the back of his throat sounded like it was just a touch too much.

Hoping to distract him, Chris grabbed Leon’s face between his palms and pulled him into a slow kiss. He poured his everything into it, all of the feelings he’d been trying to suppress, all of the need and the longing and the things he’d held back for ages. Slowly Leon began returning the kiss, came back alive in his arms. Leon let go of the iron grip he’d had on Chris’ shoulders and instead moved his long fingers up to the side of Chris’ neck, holding him like he was something important.

“Fuck,” Leon gasped out as the kiss broke, his eyes still closed, but now the almost pained twist of his brow was gone and there was a small grin dancing on his lips, “I’m gonna last like thirty seconds, just so you know.” How he got the words out so clearly was a miracle, but then again, he was a man full of surprises it seemed. Almost as if he was teasing the two others, he rolled his hips experimentally, drawing surprised moans out of all of them.

From then on, it was Leon who was in charge. Even Krauser seemed to lose his control and was just along for the ride, and when he reached out and grabbed Chris’ waist for support Chris wasn’t even surprised. There was no coherency left for kissing anymore, it was all drowned into the pleasurable haze that kept getting more and more intense with every single shift of Leon’s hips. 

It was like all of the last drops of inhibitions had just vanished, as Leon was clearly taking exactly what he wanted. The muscles in his arms were straining as he used the grip he had of Chris’ shoulders to push upwards, his feet slipping on the sheets before he found a way to make it work. If he eased himself up slowly, he moved down at an even more torturous pace. 

Leon bit his lower lip as he focused on every single inch, every millimeter, the intensity of the stretch. Neither Chris nor Krauser was in any way modestly endowed, they were quite a bit to take even alone, so having them side by side inside of him? The mere thought was enough to make a wave of sheer lust course through him, and greedily he pushed himself down the last little bit. 

There was no presence of mind left for any mundane things like _breathing_ and Leon didn’t even register the needy little gasps that were falling from him every time he as much as shifted, his body tightening on its own every time he rolled his hips. It was all right at the edge where pleasure flirted with a hint of pain and he was so there for it. 

Searching for friction, Leon leaned forward until his rock hard cock was rubbing against Chris’ chest, and although he probably didn’t even realize he was doing it himself, Chris sure did. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening, it was like something right out of a wet dream, and he ran his palms over Leon’s sides, down to his quivering thighs. 

And the way Leon _looked_. Not only was he driving both Krauser and Chris insane while chasing his own pleasure, but somehow managed to look so breathtakingly gorgeous while doing it that it was definitely the last straw.

Chris was the one who tipped over the edge first. He muffled his groan into Leon’s neck as he came hard inside of him, bit down on the soft skin probably a tad too harshly. Leon didn’t complain, though, instead that was what sent him over, too. A shudder after shudder shook him as he stilled in his movements, mouth open in a silent scream. The orgasm stole all of his ability to move, and for a second they stayed like this, all three of them.

Krauser wasn’t there yet, though, and without hesitation he practically lifted Leon up and off them, manhandling him up on all fours. Leon’s face ended against Chris’ shoulder, and automatically Chris brought his hands into the soft blond strands of hair, gently scraping his fingers over Leon’s scalp. Unceremoniously Krauser grabbed Leon’s hips and slammed right back into him, fucking him in short demanding thrusts that made the entire bedframe shake.

Finally Krauser’s climax hit him like a freight train, and with a grunt he stilled completely, just holding his hips flush against Leon’s ass as he emptied inside of him. His right hand was in the small of Leon’s back, though, almost a soothing gesture, and when he finally pulled back he also pulled Leon along with him to help him down onto the mattress. Mindlessly Chris slid downwards too, until he was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Leon was settled on his stomach, face buried into the pillows, and he looked like he was going to stay still for the next decade. Krauser had collapsed on the other side of him, and shamelessly Chris imagined he wasn’t even there, imagined that it was just him and Leon trying to catch their breath. There was nothing but the sound of panting and tired sighs in the room for a good while, as they all came down from the intense high.

It felt like his limbs were made of lead, and Chris couldn’t have gotten up even if he wanted to. And he didn’t want to. Leon was a solid, warm presence right next to him and all Chris wanted to do was to scoop him up against himself and _hold him_ , but he knew they didn’t have that kind of a relationship. So he refrained from it, used all of his self control to just stay put.

On the other side of Leon, Krauser was the first to move, as he propped himself up on his elbow and leaned forward a little. “So, when are you up for round two?” he asked, voice hoarse and rough, even moreso than usual. He even underlined the question by slapping Leon’s ass a little, but who could’ve blamed him, it was right there in reach.

“Stop that,” sluggishly Leon reached behind himself, blindly swatting Krauser’s hand away. “Neither one of you is going near my ass tonight anymore. If you’re still horny you can just do each other for all I care.” He was grinning into the pillow, though, shifting a little to get more comfortable. That made him groan, his face twisting in a grimace, and immediately alarm bells went off in Chris’ head.

It must’ve shown on his face, as Leon reached out to place a palm on his bicep. “Hey,” he said and smiled at Chris reassuringly, “it was good. It was _great_. But it was also _a lot_ ,” he laughed. He obviously really meant what he said, and that was already enough to soothe Chris, to make him relax back into the pleasant haze.

“A lot, huh?” the smug grin on Krauser’s face even widened. He was still leaning over, running his fingertips down Leon’s spine. “Did we finally find the limits of what the great Agent Kennedy can take?” The words were almost mocking, but there was an edge of… softness to them that didn’t quite make sense to Chris. Nothing about the way these two were with each other quite made sense to him. 

“Cut it out,” Leon huffed, obviously not too bothered. “And stop that, I meant what I said. No second rounds tonight.” 

Truth to be told, from what little Chris knew of Krauser, he expected the man to be mad about that. Expected him to argue, to push, maybe even try to take what he wanted if it wasn’t willingly given. But to his surprise, the only reaction from Krauser was that he burst out into raucous laughter. “Fair enough, comrade,” Krauser got out through his laughing, and obediently settled down on the mattress again. 

A part of Chris expected that he’d be thrown out as soon as the most intense afterglow faded, but none of that ever came. It didn’t take long before Leon fell asleep, right there where he was lying. And before Chris managed to do anything, Krauser had already gotten up and hobbled into the bathroom to find some wet towels. He threw one of them at Chris with a gruff “Get yourself cleaned up. Nicer to sleep then.”

As if that hadn’t already taken Chris by surprise, what followed was even more shocking on so many levels. Krauser kneeled on the bed, carefully wiping down the mess they’d made on Leon’s thighs and between them, almost gentle in his touches. Leon didn’t even stir, either so used to something like this it didn’t register as odd, or then so tired nothing could’ve made him wake up. Whichever it was, Chris couldn’t believe seeing Krauser act so… caring? He would’ve never thought the man had it in him. 

When he was done, Krauser grabbed the towels, including the one he’d given Chris. “Get him under the covers,” he commanded, before vanishing back into the bathroom. 

Chris did as he’d been told, carefully maneuvering Leon under the covers in what looked like the most comfortable position for him. Quickly he joined him, too, and when Leon sleepily snuggled closer to him he couldn’t resist the temptation and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close to himself. Having Leon so pliant and warm right next to him felt _heavenly_ , and only the return of Krauser made Chris feel like he was a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. 

Krauser only gave them a glance though, before returning to his place on the other side of Leon, settling in close to him. He didn’t say anything, and judging by the slow breaths he was fast asleep in mere minutes. 

That left Chris awake alone, wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into.


End file.
